


[art] Have Yourself A Drarry Little Christmas

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Music, Comic, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Hogwarts, M/M, Mistletoe, Pandemics, Song Lyrics, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: "Have Yourself A Merry Christmas", but make it a Drarry comic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[art] Have Yourself A Drarry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatricalities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/gifts).



> I had such fun browsing through your music tag to find a song that said 'drarry' to me! I landed on the gorgeous [Judy Garland rendition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxxTHzERTsk) of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas", because, well—'tis the season, after all; it has the lyric 'make the yuletide gay' (which, massive Drarry xmas vibes XD); and it just felt very fitting for this holiday season that we're in the midst of this December ... I didn't include the last verse, with its "until then we'll have to muddle through somehow" because it's a little too on-the-nose this year, but I wanted to depict a Drarry Christmas where they're spending this time together despite having to be apart from their other friends (due to a dragonpox epidemic, because presumably magic wouldn't find the coronavirus such a mighty foe), with nostalgia for their past Christmasses at Hogwarts and hope for a future Christmas when they can be reunited with all their loved ones :')
> 
> I wish you a very very merry (Drarry) little Christmas, with festive cheer wherever you can find it—hopefully this gift and Owlpost are a good start toward that <333 (at least, toward the Drarry part XD)


End file.
